Cup of Christmas Love
by Thirrin73
Summary: One hates all the snow. The second never experienced 'The Joy of Christmas'. She just thinks the entire holiday is a waste of time. When they all get trapped in the same coffee shop its time for good old Chris-cringle to get to work. SasoSakuGaa


_This is my Look-I'm-Alive/Christmas-Special/Entry-for-Vesper-Chan's-December-Oneshot-Contest all rolled into one. So be nice and please read and review._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Here's some info you guys might be interested in._

Title: _Cup of Christmas Love_

Summary: One hates all the snow. The second never experienced 'The Joy of Christmas'. She just thinks the entire holiday is a waste of time. When they all get trapped in the same coffee shop its time for good old Chris-cringle to get to work.

Pairing: SasoSakuGaa, SasoriSakuraGaara (my latest obsession) with hints of KakaRin, KakashiRin.

Setting: AU. December 24.

Warning: OOCness and fluff :D

Musical Inspiration: _My Answer _by SEAMO.

Disclaimer: If I own _Naruto_ then my mom is the Queen of England, my dad is one of the Three Musketeers, and my sister is married to Elvis…I don't own _Naruto_ or _Jane Eyre__._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dedicated to:

_Everyone who never got that one special thing they really wanted for Christmas._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Cup of Christmas Love_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Written by:

_Thirrin73_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_It was Christmas eve, _

_And all through the town,_

_Everyone was merry,_

_There were not but three frowns._

_Our tale begins with these three souls._

_No, they had not been naughty,_

_Or deserving of coal._

_They just didn't like Christmas,_

_The joyful holiday season._

"_Why?" You ask? Well,_

_To each they had their own reason._

_Sabaku no Gaara disliked the snow._

_What was Christmas cheer?_

_Akasuna no Sasori would never know._

_Now you wonder,_

"_And what of the last?"_

_Well, to Haruno Sakura,_

_Christmas was never much of a blast._

_She thinks the entire holiday,_

_Is just a waste of time._

_Now something will happen,_

_With a tintinnabulation or chime._

_So lets wait and see,_

_Try not to shout._

_For soon we will learn,_

_How a three-way love on Christmas,_

_Came about._

-

-

-

"Wait up Lavender!"

"No! They have scented pinecones!"

"Come on Chloe! You're falling behind!"

"Shut up Kaya, I'm going home."

"Hot cocoa! Get your hot cocoa!"

"But Mom! Everyone in my class will have one!"

"Stop your puling and I'll get you it!"

"Yo! Stichface! Slow the fuck down!"

"The 90% off sale ends in 30 minutes!"

"Keiko-chan! Look at this!"

"Yuu Takeshi! You get back here and apologize to the little boy you knocked over!"

"Sen-kun! Watch out for tha-!…Roasted chestnut cart…"

"Ishi-sensei! Are you even listening to me?"

It wasn't hard for Sakura to ignore all the clamor around her as she trudged through the snow covered street. All she had to think of was her empyrean. Her holy place. Her one sanctuary.

The library.

She had just finished reading _Jane Eyre_ and was itching to get another book. The novel hadn't been much of a page turner but she didn't regret checking it out. The pinkette was brought out of her thoughts of the book by a passing pedestrian bumping shoulders with her. The short boy ran to catch up with a group of other teens, ignorant of the fact that he should have apologized to Sakura.

"Gosh, Christmas is such a pain." She muttered to herself. Every year it was the same thing. People rushed to purchase last minute presents. Almost everything was closed for the holiday. Women fought over the last cashmere sweater. Products were all mint scented or flavored. Houses were filled with family, friends, and food. Christmas specials on _every _channel. Huge lines for children to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they want under their tree.

It got a little old after a while. Of course the fact that she was always alone on Christmas didn't contribute to her dislike for the holiday.

A snowflake slowly floated down and landed on the tip of her nose, melting immediately. The feeling was most unwelcome to her already frostbitten body. Sakura glared up at the sky when she noticed that more frozen water droplets were falling to the ground. The pinkette shrugged her coat closer to herself and plodded on.

'_ding ding-ding'_

She raised her head and looked for what was making the ringing sound. Sakura realized that a nearby charity Santa was clanging a bell to catch peoples attention. Suddenly a gust of snow-carrying wind blew into the emerald-eyed girls face.

The once calm air became restless and whipped around her. The crisp, biting air brought a flaming sensation to her eyes. Sakura clenched her orbs shut to protect them from the wind. Acuity lost, the pinkette blindly tried to find shelter from the sudden blizzard. After a few minutes of the white chaos blowing around her, she felt a relief from the icy wind. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that a small building squished between larger ones was the object blocking the harsh breeze. The snow seemed to drift around the building but not fall to the sidewalk in front of the structure. Almost as if an invisible bubble surrounded it. On a sign hanging over the door of the short building were the word's "Rin's Coffee Café."

"_A coffee shop?"_ Sakura asked herself skeptically. She was about to move on and try to get home when a strong gust of wind came from behind her, pushing the pinkette towards the small shop's door. Not wanting to have to stay outside in the horrible weather, Sakura stepped forward and entered the coffee shop.

"Welcome to Rin's." Was the first thing she heard once through the shop's door. Suddenly, Sakura was overwhelmed with the aroma of cinnamon, vanilla, ginger, and many other pleasant scents. Remembering that someone had spoken, the pinkette looked around for the owner of the voice. She realized that the speaker had been the middle-aged, silver-haired man behind the counter at the back of the shop.

"Yo." He said with a raise of his hand.

"Hello. Um, I just came in to-"

"Get out of the blizzard?" He interrupted, pulling a small orange-covered book from under the counter.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, embarrassed at having only come into a shop for shelter rather than to buy something.

"You can stay as long as you like Miss. I wouldn't want to be out in that weather either." Sakura then noticed that the mouth and nose region of the man's face was covered by a rather large scarf. She ignored this and forced a smile to come to her chapped lips.

"Thank you so much. I'm Haruno Sakura by the way. Are you the owner of the shop?"

"Its no problem Sakura-san. No, actually I'm a friend of Rin's. She asked me to watch the shop while she went out to get some Christmas dinner groceries. Hatake Kakashi's the name."

"it's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-san." Sakura stood awkwardly in the middle of the shop, looking around.

Kakashi looked up from his book to glance at the pinkette.

"You can sit down if you like." Red dusted Sakura's cheeks at not thinking of that earlier. She walked over to one of the many tables and plopped down in a chair.

The shop-watcher turned a page in his book before looking up at the only other occupant of the café.

"I'll get you something warm to drink, on the house." Kakashi made his way to the cupboard behind him to get some ingredients.

"N-no, its alright. You don't have to Kakashi-san." The emerald-eyed young woman said, waving her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Please, Sakura-san. You look paler than a piece of paper. And by the look of things, you are going to sneeze in about two seconds." Right on cue the pinkette sneezed. "Now, coffee or tea?"

"Tea please." Sakura said, defeated and embarrassed.

Kakashi grinned behind his scarf and started making the beverage. Not five minutes later he brought the piping hot cup over to her. "It's Tiger Spice Chai Tea, it's like Christmas in your mouth." Sakura was skeptic at drinking the steaming hot concoction when he described it like that, but another sneeze made her change her mind. The pinkette reached for the cup and slowly brought it to her lips.

Color came back to her face and she sighed in contentment, the tea was a benison to her frozen body and was tasty to boot. "_Mmm, cinnamon."_ Kakashi grinned once more and made his way to the counter to get back to his book. Two minutes later he spoke, not looking up from the novel.

"So Sakura-san, how's the tea?" His reply was a sigh of pleasure.

"It's-" Before the pinkette could say another word the door to the shop burst open.

"Oh, well now. Welcome to Rin's. Long time no see."

-

-

-

He just didn't understand. Sasori didn't get what was so special about the joy of a fat man in a red suit breaking into your house via chimney to leave behind gifts and eat your cookies and drink your milk now that he was older. Year after year he had watched as the people around him scattered to get everything ready for Christmas. He observed as the families of his friends made plans for the holiday and sat down to enjoy each other's company.

He had once been able to do that. His mother, father, and dear Chiyo baa-sama had gathered around the Christmas tree, exchanged gifts, and ate everthing that his mother and Baa-sama had made. Of course this had all been when he was about five or six, before his parents had died. Christmas had never been the same after they left him forever. Sure, Chiyo baa-sama had tried to recreate the good times, but in the end…well. He was fairly happy during these Christmas's with his baa-sama but that all ended the night she passed away. From that moment on Christmas and any other holiday was so depressing to him that he didn't celebrate it unless absolutely necessary. Besides, he could barely remember those joyful days, the memories came in quick flashes then swiftly left him.

His heart clenched as a passing family of three passed by him. The mother and father were swinging the small boy back and forth, laughing loudly. For a moment the boy and the father's hair turned red and the mother's brown. He saw his parents and himself. They quickly changed back to a brown and blonde haired couple with a brown haired son when he looked away from the heart wrenching scene.

He looked to the sky and noticed that it was beginning to snow. Sasori ignored this and trudged on. A little girl ran by him, bells on her headband jingling.

'_ding-ding-ding, ding-ding-ding'_

Before he knew it he was trapped in a freak blizzard. Sasori was about to give up all hope and believe that he truly _was_ going _**to die **_there on that street. _"Deidara, I'm sorry for all those times that I smacked you upside the head, whacked the back of your skull with a rolled up magazine, and that time I put dog treats in your pocket to make Hidan's dog chase after you; but if you touch (sell) any of my things (puppets) I will haunt you for the rest of your life…that or come back as either a scorpion and kill you or a cat and stay outside your apartment window and make every night a living hell by meowing - hoarse and grating." _

Suddenly a light broke through the blinding, snowy winds. It was as if the gods had sent a road down to Sasori to bring him up to heaven. The red head swore he heard angels sing "Halleluiah!" in the background when the snow parted to reveal a small building. He swiftly plodded over the building, he looked up at the sign hanging over the door.

"Rin's? I haven't been here in forever. I hope Rin-san wouldn't mind me waiting out the storm in her café." Sasori muttered to himself. He had gone to high school with the dark-brown haired girl and had been at the opening ceremony of her shop, he kept in touch over the years and occasionally stopped by. The red head remembered that according to a recent letter from her that she was currently engaged to a Hatake Kakashi (another past classmate). _"I bet she will be surprised to see me." _

He brought his glove-covered hands to the handle of the door and pushed.

Nothing happened.

He applied more force and tried again.

Same outcome as the last.

"Damn door's frozen shut."

He took a step back and readied himself to ram the door open. "One."

Sasori braced himself. "Two."

The red head took a deep breath. "Three."

And ran forward, effectively causing the door to burst open and allow snow to drift in.

"Oh, well now. Welcome to Rin's. Long time no see."

Sasori looked up to find the owner of the familiar voice. He quickly sighted the silver haired speaker.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Yo." The addressed man answered with a raise of his hand.

"Where's Rin-san?" The red head asked, confused.

"She had to step out for a bit, so I'm watching the shop. Haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page in his book. Sasori gave him a blank look.

"There is a blizzard outside."

"Oh yeah." The be-scarfed man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, you're not the only one to have to come in here for shelter." The silver haired male added. It was then that Sasori noticed the pink haired young woman sitting at a table not far from him. He swiftly walked over to her and gave a curt bow. She nodded her head in answer, a small smile upon her lips. Because of the intense manner-training that his mother (then Chiyo baa-sama) had beaten into him at a young age, Sasori took the emerald eyed girls hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I am Akasuna no Sasori. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

-

-

-

Sakura watched as Kakashi talked to the red headed newcomer. She could tell by their conversation that they were friends, or at least acquaintances. It wasn't long before the red haired man noticed Sakura and came to stand in front of her. He bowed once and the pinkette nodded in return. The male was very handsome and had an almost feminine air around him. Sakura could feel the corners of her mouth tweaking upward. She was a little startled when he took her hand in his. The pinkette blushed profusely when he _kissed _her hand. _"H-he's such a gentleman."_

"H-haruno Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you too, Sasori-san."

Behind them Kakashi was giggling behind his scarf. _"This is so adorable! If they get a little more intimate it could be like Icha Icha, only live!" _The silver haired man noticed that they were staring at each other, never breaking eye contact. He grinned behind his mask, _"This could be fun." _

"Hey Sasori-san, do you want something warm to drink?" The red head finally released the pinkette's hand to glance up at Kakashi. "Yes, please, Kakashi-san." Sasori straightened up and took a seat across from Sakura.

"You still like blueberries?" Kakashi asked, peaking around the corner of the coffee maker. He nodded to himself when Sasori answered _"Yes."_

"So Sakura-san, do you come here often?" Sakura was about to laugh at the familiar line but the expression on his face showed that Sasori was serious, that he wasn't trying to be funny.

"No, I've actually never been here before." Kakashi inconspicuously set Sasori's tea on the table and scurried off to his book. Sasori took a sip of the tea and continued talking to Sakura.

The two had a long conversation that was only interrupted by Kakashi refilling their drinks. They found out that they liked the same type of music, both hated politics, and that they each had never had eggnog. The red head learned that she was getting her doctor's degree currently, when she wasn't at class she was writing stories on her laptop that she wished to get published someday. The pinkette found out that he makes and sells his own puppets for a living. Sakura was really enjoying the company of the dashing red head, and Sasori was now glad that the blizzard had started. They had only been in the shop for about an hour or two but it seemed like it a lot more than that.

Suddenly, for the second time that day, the door burst open. But this time a practically frozen man walked, er, shuffled through the open doorway.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hel-l-l-l-o, I-I-I h-h-hop-p-pe y-you d-d-d-don't-t-t-t m-min-n-nd m-me p-p-pas-s-s-s-s-s-sing o-out i-in y-y-your sh-sh-shop." And he did just that.

-

-

-

He hated it. He _fucking __**hated **_it. Sabaku no Gaara was walking along a busy snow covered street glaring at any and all white particles that happened to catch his eye. Snow was the one thing in this world that he couldn't stand. He was ok with water; he accepted the fact that he needed it to survive. Hell, the cold was just fine and dandy once in a while. But frozen water? Hell no.

He was born and raised in a desert. A fucking _desert _for Christ sake! The winters in his hometown were a little wet with rain but it never got anywhere near this cold.

The red head sneezed. Great! Now he was getting sick from being in this weather that he was so unaccustomed to! _"Damn, Temari. Damn her and her fucking eggnog. What the hell is eggnog any way?!" _Yes, it was true. The reason behind poor Gaara's misery was his older sister. She had sent him out into the cold to retrieve a carton of eggnog. _"She should have just sent Kankuro." _His teeth were chattering, his nose was red, and he was pretty sure that there were icicles forming on the end of his eye lashes. He just wanted to go home.

Gaara watched the people passing him, the poor pedestrians thought that he was glaring at him and quickly scurried away from the brooding red head. A passing couple hurried past him and into a nearby shop, the bell over the door rang from the disturbance.

'_ding-ding, ding-ding'_

He ignored the small sound and plodded on. The wind picked up and suddenly a blizzard was born. Gaara's miserable day was now utterly wretched. The red head was blindly trying to find some sort of equanimity from the wild storm. He was frozen to the bone and was bound to catch his death. Gaara was pretty sure he had been out in the blizzard for over an hour and knew that he was going to die.

"_Temari, if you can hear me, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. If you ever go into my room to remember me after I die today; look under my bed, you'll find a large stash of cash. Don't give it to Kankuro, use it for food and stuff. Oh, and hit Kankuro for me, because I know it was him that accidentally tore the head off of my little panda plushie when we were little."_

Gaara shuffled over to the left and leaned on a wall as he violently shivered. He looked up at all of the closed shops. One caught his eye. The windows of this certain shop were aglow, meaning it…was…OPEN! The red head was probably delusional but he didn't care. With a smile upon his face that made him look drugged he stumbled to the door of the small building. He pushed the door but it stayed shut. He pushed again and once more it yielded.

"N-n-n-no." Gaara would have started crying if his tear ducts weren't currently frozen. He slumped against the doors and sighed. Suddenly the door burst open and it took all Gaara was worth not to fall. Warm air caressed his face and the red head sighed a sigh of relief. He slowly made his way through the door way. He could see other people but that didn't really register in his mind.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hel-l-l-l-o, I-I-I h-h-hop-p-pe y-you d-d-d-don't-t-t-t m-min-n-nd m-me p-p-pas-s-s-s-s-s-sing o-out i-in y-y-your sh-sh-shop." Gaara then promptly passed out from being out in the cold for so long.

-

-

-

"_Gaara? Gaara is that you? Wake up Gaara! Wake up."_ The red head was brought out of the darkness of unconsciousness by a familiar, dulcet voice. His eye lids fluttered open then closed again. Gaara was able to slowly open his eyes to see a concerned pinkette hovering over him.

"S-Sakura?"

"Gaara! You're awake!" The young woman helped him slowly sit up. Kakashi was in the background, preparing a cup of tea for the now conscious red head. Sasori was helping the silver haired man.

"Sakura? It _is_ you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting out the storm. Are you alright? What happened?" The concerned Sakura helped Gaara to her previously occupied table and lowered him into a chair.

"I was running and errand for Temari when the blizzard hit and I got caught in it."

"Temari? How is she nowadays? I haven't seen you or either of your siblings since Temari's sweet sixteen."

Gaara chuckled to himself. _"Ah, good times."_

"You three are the owners of _Suna Sodas,_ correct?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. And business is booming as they say." Gaara answered as he gladly took the cup of tea from Kakashi. The red head muttered a quick thanks and continued his conversation with his old friend.

-

-

-

Sasori watched from behind the coffee counter as Sakura talked with her apparent friend. His gaze traveled from the pinkette to the red head. His brow furrowed. Who was this man? How did he know Sakura-san? Well whoever he is, he was leaning a little too much towards the young woman for his tastes.

His glare darkened when Sakura laughed at something the other male said. Deciding that the newcomer had been the center of her attention long enough he sauntered over to the two.

"Sakura-san, who is your friend?" Sasori asked, a fake smile gracing his perfect face.

"Ah, Sasori-san! This is Sabaku no Gaara, and old friend of mine. Gaara, meet Akasuna no Sasori, he's taking refuge from the blizzard as well." Gaara and Sasori turned to each other and gave each other curt bows.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Gaara-san." Sasori said with only the slightest twitch of his eye.

"Same here Sasori-san." The puppet builder could have sworn he saw a bit of a psychotic glint in Gaara's obviously fake smile.

Sakura missed the electricity that flashed between the two males as she took a sip of her Chai Tea. _"This is absolutely delicious. I have to ask Kakashi-san for the recipe." _

Kakashi, however, saw it all. _"Hmm…A love triangle. This could get interesting." _A plan formed in the silver haired man's head, and a somewhat sinister grin appeared behind his scarf. He sneaked over to the table, unnoticed by the glaring red heads and the pinkette lost in a heaven called Tiger Spice Chai Tea. He placed himself behind Sakura and waited for her to bring the cup to her lips. When she did, he _accidentally _bumped her shoulder, effectively causing the tea to spill. She jumped up to try and avoid the burning liquid.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sakura-san!" The red heads both rushed to help the pinkette.

"Sakura-san! Allow me!"

"Sakura! Let me help you!"

"It's ok guys, I just need to go to the restroom and clean up." Sakura assured them. She asked Kakashi to direct her to the restroom then left.

Gaara and Sasori resumed their glaring at each other. Kakashi noticed the tension.

"I'll just go and clean up in the back." The silver haired man moved so fast, a dust cloud suspiciously shaped like a man was left behind.

The silence lasted for a moment before Gaara sighed.

"Ok, Sasori-san. It's apparent that we both have feelings for Sakura." Sasori sighed also and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes, you are right. What do you suppose we should do?"

"First tell me how much you like Sakura."

Sasori looked up at him, a blush evident upon his cheeks. "I guess you could say it was love at first sight. And you?"

Gaara also blushed. "I've loved Sakura ever since we were young, I just never said anything."

"So what do we do? I doubt that either of us will lose our feelings for Sakura-san."

They were both silent again.

"Well," Gaara started, causing Sasori to look up at him. "We could…um."

"Yes?"

"Share her?"

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it _is_ Christmas eve-"

"Actually, it's 7 am Christmas morning." Kakashi interjected. The two looked over at him and he quickly ducked back behind the counter.

"As I was saying, it _is_ Christmas. So…Why don't we share Sakura? You know until she chooses one of us."

"Hmmm…I guess I could agree to that. But what if she ends up liking us both the same amount?"

"What if she already does?" The two both whirled around to look at the pinkette that had suddenly appeared.

-

-

-

Sakura had cleaned herself up quickly and went back to join Sasori and Gaara once more.

"First tell me how much you like Sakura." She stopped short when she heard Gaara. She hid herself behind the corner of the hallway that led to the restrooms and storage room of the shop. The pinkette peaked around the corner to listen in on their conversation, intrigued.

"I guess you could say it was love at first sight. And you?" A blush burned at Sakura's cheeks. _"Sasori-san loves me?"_

"I've loved Sakura ever since we were young, I just never said anything." The tint of the blush darkened. _"Gaara loves me too?! How do I feel about both of them? I think I love Sasori and Gaara also…oh dear what am I going to do?!" _Sakura thought to herself. She turned back to the two red heads and continued to listen in on their conversation.

"So what do we do? I doubt that either of us will lose our feelings for Sakura-san." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

There was a moment of silence before they started talking again.

"Well, we could…um." Gaara began.

"Yes?" Sasori asked.

"Share her?" Sakura blinked.

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it _is_ Christmas eve-"

"Actually, it's 7 am Christmas morning." Kakashi interjected. Sakura looked over to the silver haired man, hoping he didn't notice her.

"As I was saying, it _is_ Christmas. So…Why don't we share Sakura? You know until she chooses one of us." Gaara's statement startled Sakura but she didn't feel mad at thought of the red heads sharing her.

"Hmmm…I guess I could agree to that. But what if she ends up liking us both the same amount?" As Sasori was asking this she came out of her hiding spot and stopped behind them.

"What if she already does?" She said. The two both whirled around to look at her.

"Sakura! H-how much of our conversation did you here?" Gaara asked nervously. Sasori just sat there, appalled at the idea of the pinkette overhearing what they had previously been talking about.

"I heard most of it actually." She said. The red head's heads drooped.

"But don't worry boys," she winked, "I have the same amount of feelings for each of you." They both brightened simultaneously. Sakura leaned forward and gave them each a small peck on the cheek.

"Look at that," Kakashi said suddenly, "The blizzard's over!"

Sasori, Gaara, and Sakura looked over to the door of the shop. Sure enough the sun was shining through the glass.

Excitedly, Sakura jumped up and made her way to the door. Halfway there she turned to the red heads. "Well, you coming boys?" Sasori and Gaara looked at each other and smirked. _"This might actually work." _They both thought to themselves. They took their places on either side of Sakura and looped arms with her.

Once more, Sakura gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and they each gave her one in return.

-

-

-

Not long after the three were gone a dark brown haired woman walked in.

"Kakashi-kun?" The addressed man looked up.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, yes I did. And what did you do while I was gone?" She asked as she gave her fiancé a kiss.

"Oh nothing much, just observed a little Christmas love." Rin looked up at him.

"Hmm…Sounds like you had fun. Merry Christmas, honey."

"Yep, I sure did. Merry Christmas to you too, love." He grinned behind his mask.

-

-

-

Not far from the small coffee shop, the new trio were thinking to themselves.

"_I guess I'm going to have to thank Temari for sending me out to get that…eggnog. Shit! I forgot the eggnog!" _Gaara looked over to the pinkette beside him and decided that he wouldn't want to miss her smile for anything. _"Temari can deal with it for now, she can just send Kankuro if she really wants it."_

"_Mother, Father, Chiyo Baa-sama, you three don't have to worry about me being lonely during the holidays."_ He glanced at Sakura and his new friend. _"For I now have a someone to love and a new companion to share her with."_

Sakura looked from the red head to her left to the one on her right, contentment and joy blazed through her like a flame in a forest. She didn't plan on choosing between the two and was perfectly fine with them 'sharing' her. Just so long as no major conflicts aroused. _"I guess Christmas isn't as bad as I thought."_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Finally, done! I've only read one of the other entries so I hope I didn't use anything someone else has already done. _

_Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and my mother is having surgery…_

_On the upside we got a puppy two days ago! He's a little Cocker Spaniel and he's absolutely adorable! The people we bought him from had already named him but they said we could change the name if we wanted. Psh, the name was perfect. TOBI!!! I had made a deal with my little sister that if she picked out the dog, I could name him. She said that the only Japanese/_Naruto_ name she would allow would be Tobi. It was destiny!_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the oneshot! I had a lot of fun with this entry. Merry Christmas!_

_Oh, and _

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_Thank you._


End file.
